


Nude Model

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 04:37:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5361617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Beautiful, isn’t she?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nude Model

Allison’s hand shook slightly as she painted the model in front of her, finding it hard to focus on her work with such a beautiful model laid out on the couch. The assignment for her college art class was to paint a live nude model.

She dropped her paint brush in water for a moment, taking a small break and a deep breath. Lydia sat next to her and gave her a nudge. “Beautiful, isn’t she?”

Allison blushed and nodded. “Yeah, she is.” She looked back at the model as she dried her brush to see Malia’s eyes had opened for a moment and she was looking right at her. Malia gave her a wink before closing her eyes again and Allison felt her heart skip a beat.


End file.
